Resurfacing Past
by Azanigin
Summary: Bella-"You always think like I'm some kind of angel! Edward,what if I'm not the angel? What if I'm the devil? 3months after Edward left Bella regained her memory from an amnesia. Bella has a secret dark past that can rival Edward's. R&R Please
1. Intro: ExLove turned Into Concsious

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to S. Meyer so don't look at me! I'm broke.

I'm going to _**try**_ writing this in third person point of view and getting all the character's thoughts/feelings at the same time. I can't find many of those here in the Twilight section for some reason^.^ EPOV is also nice if only I can get my mind to get use around how he thinks because a surprised, blown out of his mind Edward is always fun to read. Some BPOV too maybe… we'll see, wait no. The next chapter which is the first chapter has to be Bella's point of view to set things in motion, so never mind.

**Introductory**

It is night and the full moon, which is partly hidden by the dark ominous clouds, is shining down on the world covered in darkness. Noises are everywhere in the busy nightlife of Paris, France but on one dark alley a man lies precariously in the balance of life and death. The man is kneeling on the ground, his energy spent, in front of his maker. His body trembles as he looks up at the cold eyes of the slender reaper who hold his life by a lithe finger on a trigger of a gun which is pointing at his temple.

The assassin's long luscious brown slightly curled hair which is under a black knit hat, billows in the wind. The most noticeable feature of the reaper is the eyes because from below the eyes are covered with the high collar expensive trench coat. The eyes of the reaper, once bright chocolate brown, are now pitch black with splashes of red that is threatening to overcome the darkness. The killer is at war inside.

Assassins are deadly but this one is more so than the rest. The task at hand is supposed to be the utmost importance but inside the mind of the killer, a single picture rises above all. A bronze haired man with kind, caring and loving golden eyes begging…begging for something.

The assassin's lids slowly descent, hiding the ruthless, unmerciful eyes briefly before opening them again. A decision is made.

The deadly being turned, walked away and blended in the shadows, not even the expensive high heeled boots are making any noise on the cold pavement. The man who is still drenched with his own bodily fluids and cowering in fear, slumps forward in relief. He didn't know why his life had been spared but he thanks the heavens and looking up into the sky, he loudly made a proclamation.

"I promise to God I will change my ways. I will be a better person!" The man cries in happiness.

Unbeknownst to the man on the ground, the assassin who is also looking up at the sky is standing on top of the building next to him and heard his pledge.

One thought is only occupying the slayer's mind.

'_The bloodlust…the need to kill is strong for me to overcome but I wonder if it is possible for me to make that same oath too...' _and the image of the bronze haired Adonis with the golden eye appears again '…_for him, I will try. I cannot make any promises but for him I will try to better myself.'_

And with that, the manslayer has one destination in mind. The Shadow Assassin, the finest and unsurpassed assassin in the world, heads back to the place where happy memories and a painful heartbreak lie. Home. Back to Forks, Washington USA.

**TBC…**

**Hope you enjoyed that; please tell me what you think. Do you think you know who the assassin is? It is pretty easy XD**


	2. Family and Favors

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! So just continue reading plox! **

**Technically this story is New Moon timeline but I will be using some Eclipse dialogue in some chapters so I guess it's going to be a mix. R&R Please**

**Chapter 1: Family and Favors **

**BPOV**

As I lay here on my bed, I contemplated if the last three days was a strange twisted dream that my desperate mind made up. If it isn't, I can die happy right now because after six months of misery I had spent a few days with my Edward. No, I shouldn't think that, he is not mine anymore and he wouldn't want me when he finds out the truth about me.

Suddenly, my over sensitive hearing picked up the sound of light footsteps in the room down the hall. Charlie. I sigh. Although I was half awake when Edward carried me into the house and lay me down here, I heard every word Charlie said to Edward. I cringe remembering it. He was definitely worried even though he saw me in a much worse state in the past than I did earlier. I guess he was taking advantage of the fact I was incapable of looking at him to make him stop his unnecessary scolding on Edward.

I glance at the clock, its seven o'clock now. I talked to Charlie an hour ago, right after I woke up, and announced my request which no doubt sounded very odd and confusing to him. But I know he'll comply no matter what because all my request of him previously no matter how unconventional and confusing resulted with positive outcomes. I sigh again, remembering the short conversation.

**--Flashback--**

"Hi, Dad. I want to ask a favor, it's nothing big." I don't know if this will actually work out in the end or not but it's worth a try.

"Alright, let's hear it. I can't make any promises though you know that."

"I know but I think you can handle this one. I want you not to think about my past and my…quirks when Edward is here."

Charlie frowns at me and said "You mean to not think as in don't let the idea pop into my head or something?"

I nodded.

He continues frowning at me as if I'm insane. "Of all the requests you asked of me this is by far the most…weird and that's saying something coming from you. But sure sure…I'll try"

"Thanks Dad." I got up and turned to go back to my room when Charlie calls back.

"Are you going to tell me where you been? I know you do this stuff all the time and I don't ask the what, who, where, when, why, and how but when you showed up with the same guy who broke your heart, I can't help but draw some conclusions I rather not think of. Did you two get married when you were away?" he looks right down uncomfortable right now.

I raise an eyebrow at him "No, absolutely not. Believe me when I say Edward is very old fashioned when it comes to all that stuff. You'll probably know before me if he's thinking about doing that…asking the father and all that stuff. And if you must know, we were in a small town in the Tuscany region in Italy…with Alice."

"Ok, so you two are back again then?" he ask concerned

"No, I don't know. I'll find out tonight, he'll be here so Goodnight Dad." I turn back again to head upstairs but he called…again

"Wait a minute. You mean he'll be here? In your room? I thought you said he's old fashioned? And I told him he's not allowed here after what he did to you." he said miffed

"Dad I don't know if he even wants to get back and if we do, we're a package deal. You know I'll just move out and it won't be my usual "disappear and stop by once in awhile". I'll move out…permanently." I threatened

"Fine…fine he can come here. I don't know how he'll get in but I better not hear noises from your room!" his face suddenly looks like a ripe tomato and he's pouting from displeasure.

"Dad…he has always been in my room even before I introduced him to you to inform you I was dating him. You didn't hear anything did you? We just talk, he believes in consummation after marriage. I should know! In fact, I tried seducing him all the time, nothing works on that guy. Well now that I have my memory back I'm planning to put all the tricks in the book...if we ever get back together that is." I frowned unsurely

"Ok, that's too much information there Belles. I do not want to know what you're planning to do to the guy. He really is old fashioned huh." I nodded "Poor guy then. He's the one that needs protection from you instead of the other way around. But incase his resolve crumbles…"

"Dad please…Mom already gave me the talk and my past and work/hobby isn't exactly a happy walk in the park, I learn things." I noted

"Just kidding." he said defensively then sobered up quickly and asked "You will tell him everything…including Viviella? Where is she by the way, she only stopped by for a couple minutes last month."

"I plan to tell him everything but not tonight, **if** he comes tonight that is. I do not think I'm quite ready for that yet." I look at my phone with a global tracker for Viviella "She's in Venice right now...and she just appeared in London. You know her location is constantly changing with her acting as "cupid" and all."

"Good luck with getting the cat out of the bag and let it loose on Edward. And tell that granddaughter of mine that she's only seven years old so she shouldn't go popping up everywhere in the world trying to set people up with their soul mate. "

I chuckled "I think he'll end up eating the cat but thanks Dad and go tell Viv that yourself, I've been doing so for years now. Goodnight Dad." I turn and went up the stairs. Halfway there I stop and called out "Hey Dad, this conversation-"

"…never happened, I know the drill and you would want me not to think about this when Edward is here. I still don't get that but ok. Goodnight kiddo." he said warmly

I continued on my way

"Give the kid a break and behave tonight, I do have to go to work early and I could do with out hearing strange noises throughout the night." he snickered

"Dad, ugh…!"

**--End Flashback--**

Well that went better than I thought it would. If I hadn't come out of my amnesia induced mind, Charlie and I would probably be in a heated argument right now. His whole attitude changed three months ago. It was during bike riding with Jake, when he was still on speaking terms with me. I was distracted by thoughts of Edward and didn't see the upcoming turn. When I did see it, I tried to brake but it was too late. My body went hurdling from the bike into a tree. I ended up hitting my head violently on the tree and I was out for half a day.

When I woke up I remembered everything in my life, things my parents failed to tell me after waking up a year ago in Phoenix due to an explosion "_accident"_. Well they do not actually know anything I did in my life but they told me only a backdrop of my life and made everything else up to fit their story. They wanted to have a normal daughter and when they had the chance they seized it. I suppose I should be angry but I'm not. I can understand why they did it.

When Charlie woke up one day to go fishing and he saw me in the hallway all dressed up in a long black high collared trench coat while in the process of putting a silencer in my pocket, he didn't ask any question. He sighed sadly and said he knew it was bound to happen, that I would regain my memory back one day. He never asks what I do after that day and we fell back to the routine of how it was before the explosion event. He wanted to be in the need to know basis only about what I do in life and I agree it is better that way. He thinks I help the government and that's all he wanted to know. I do that but not all the time, I think he knows that but as I said he doesn't want to know everything. As a show of gratitude, I offered my service when he needs help at work.

Renee doesn't know I gained my memory back and Charlie and I thought it best not to tell her. There isn't really a reason to. It is better for her to enjoy her carefree life.

'_I'm going to stay at your house. We don't want your ex-boyfriend or soon to be boyfriend again to ask questions about me too soon now would we unless you're ready to answer them. Anyway I'd probably don't want to stay here if you're bent hell on seducing him.'_ great, just great. I completely forgot about him. I was too immersed in my musing that I didn't notice the fucktard is standing outside my door.

'_Well go, you have spare keys and no one is stopping you. Just don't touch my personal things while you're there. And stop listening in on Dad and my conversation.'_ he really know when to bother me, it's as if he has a schedule made just for this purpose.

"Son, do you know how weird you look just standing and staring at that door?" I heard Charlie say going from the bathroom to his room to sleep. "You two should have a normal conversation for once…you know out loud."

"Night Dad, I'm going to stay at Bella's house tonight…and that probably isn't going to happen anytime soon unless she's ignoring me in her head." the bastard said

"Ok, night Zach." and with that he closed his door to retire for the night.

'_Night sis, see ya tomorrow at school. Wonder how I'll be introduced then.'_ he thought walking away from my door and a moment later his car sped off towards my house just outside of Forks.

'_Whatever. Just play off by me tomorrow.'_ I thought it back to him and with that I closed my mind indicating I do not wish to be bothered for the rest of the night unless it's an emergency.

Twin telepathy is handy if one of them, me, doesn't hate or want to kill the other. Gender and eye color aside since he has dull green eyes; Zachary is my identical twin brother. If our hair style and eye color is the same, we would be a replica of each other. He is another thing my parents didn't tell me after the explosion since he lives a similar life like I did…do, they didn't want him influencing me. It wasn't hard since he can live separately on his own like I can. We have similarities in some aspects of our life and different in others. In personality, I am the dark night and he is… well not the bright morning but certainly very much lighter than me.

It's almost nine and I feel myself drifting off to sleep. When I awoke, I was breathing hard and if it wasn't for the cool temperature I would be sweating under my blanket. No surprise, I dreamt of Edward leaving me in the most painful experience in my life and living most of my life in pain, that's saying something. It seems like it has been only a couple of minutes since my eyes closed but when I look at the clock it's nearing eleven p.m. He isn't coming after all…I guess I was expecting it. He wouldn't bother with a love sick human at his side. Suddenly my senses went on high alert.

I feel a presence behind me on the bed. I continue to feign sleep and widened the range of my sense. Upon feeling how the bed dips, it tells me that the person is at the edge of the bed laying side ways facing my back, his or her back leaned on the wall which is against the bed. The person's presence is…cold? Can it be? I took a deep breath and his scent hit me, a scent I have missed for so long. I'm afraid to turn around and see him disappear. Maybe this is another figment of my imagination but I'm not in danger unless this person isn't him…which I doubt. I gather my resolve and turned around. It's all or nothing. My eyes came upon the most beautiful golden eyes…

'_Edward…'_

**End Chapter 1. TBC…**

**Hmm this didn't go as I planned so BPOV is next again maybe, just maybe an EPOV. *crosses all fingers* Read and review please. Put in your guesses and stuff, I want to hear them. Correct me on anything, constructive criticism is very much welcome. I'm new at writing multiple chapters so advice is needed.**


	3. Nightly Conversations

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! **

**I'm going to organize the chapters of my other Twilight story, Prey and Predator. This story seems to be in my mind more...**

**R&R Please You don't have to have an account to review my stories. Thank you very much to those who did review and added me to alerts/favorites**

**Chapter 2: Nightly Conversations**

**BPOV**

"You're not real. I'm still dreaming." I refuse to believe that this is real. I didn't do much good in my life for this to be real.

"Don't be ridiculous Bella. I'm here, you can see me."

"Maybe this is a dream within a dream or maybe…maybe I'm dead. Oh my god, I'm dead, I died in Italy! This might not come as a surprise to my parents but they're still going to be sad…"

"I can see where you might mistake this for a nightmare. Did you commit many murders while I was away for you to end up in hell?" he smiled grimly

Ok ouch…that hit close to home. "Obviously not. If I'm in hell you wouldn't be here with me." Wow maybe I am awake, that we did survive Italy. I should slap myself to make sure "Ouch that hurt, I am awake and you're here." I said looking at him in wonder while he uses his hand to cool the side of my face that I hit.

"You know that I'm breaking the rules right now. Well not technically since he said for me not to ever walk through his front door again and I came in the window…But still the intent was clear."

I dismiss that notion because of the conversation I had earlier with Charlie but Edward doesn't really need to know all that yet. "So…how was your distraction gone along before you tried to commit suicide?" I ask, afraid that he had found someone else…Someone better.

"Not good. I was…hunting." he said carefully

I stare at him in disbelief "You were hunting in all that time?"

"No, I tried my hand on tracking and turns out I'm not very good at it. I was led all the way to Brazil before I realized I was false trail. I wanted to kill her to make sure you would be safe."

"Victoria." There is no other I know he would want to track down and plan to kill.

"How did you know?" he ask, surprise in his voice.

"They tried to hide it from me but I know the pack had run into her once and her trail is probably still around. And for the fact she sent Laurent to…"check" up on me. He wasn't handling the Denali's diet very well. He's dead by the way, the pack tore him apart." Now that I have my memory back, I can figure things out much faster than before. I can't believe how slow my mind worked for the past year.

"You mean the Quileute wolves." he said while thinking hard about something. The Cullen's will probably try to meet up with the pack again to renew the treaty or something.

"Yuppers, I think the presence of vampires triggers their genes to phase because I figure Sam, the alpha, phased way before you guys left six months ago. But don't tell them I know about them. They're trying to keep it hush-hush from me." As if, my high IQ doesn't really let anything much bypass me. And I can sniff out a lie a mile away which shames me since I fell or the bullshit Edward threw at me when he was "breaking up" with me.

"That is an interesting theory which Carlisle would want to know. I am sorry love, when I heard what you told Alice – if I have known what I would be leaving you – that you had to place your life in the hands of werewolves. I would have never left. I will never leave you again, I promise."

Although his promise makes my heart soar….I look at him sadly "Is that the only reason why you would stay with me?"

His look became aghast "Of course not! I love you, I always will. When I saw that you actually believed the most horrendous blasphemy – you must understand Bella that I am a very good liar, I have to be."

I scoffed "No your not. I am sorry to tell you this but you are not a very good liar as you think you are. Others might believe the lies you spin off but I don't."

"You don't? But I saw it in your eyes…"

"That was then this is now. I did believe it back then but three months ago I had an accident which gave me my memory back and more. I mean looking back now; I could plainly see the lies which I still do not understand why you've done it." I can feel this is going to be one hell of a long night of explanation.

"You had an accident, how? What memory?" he asked already panicking

"The accident isn't important; I just end up hitting my head rather hard. When you met me I actually had amnesia. My parents thought it best not to tell me everything about my past, not that they knew anything much about my life anyway. So they pretty much gave me this cock and bull story…well not everything, they told me the back drop of my life – the life they know about me and just spin off the rest. And I not knowing any better believed them."

Edward is looking at me like it's the first time he'd seen me. I guess it kind of is. "Edward talk to me…says something…anything. Your silence is making me nervous."

"Sorry love, I just had to process that a bit. So everything I've known about you isn't true?" Awe my Edward; he looks like someone killed his puppy.

"No, not everything, I did live in Phoenix once in awhile at least. If you ask me some of the questions you asked before, I'd probably give you a different answer now. My likes and dislikes is pretty much the same, not everything but similar."

He smiles at me lovingly "Well I guess I have to learn more or relearn about you." I stare at him wide eyed. He is far too good for me.

"Alright, but I got to tell you it ain't a walk in the park but that's for later. We have a few problems to face right now."

"Yes, Victoria needs to be dealt with. I'm sure Jasper and Emmett would want to go and join me–"

"Now let's not be hasty. Maybe she's not going to come back." Unlikely, I'm sure "I'm sure Jake's pack would take care of her if she ever decides to show up. I have bigger problems than Victoria."

"Your right, the werewolves are a problem." typical of him

"I'm not talking about them. My problems are a lot worse than a handful of adolescent wolves getting themselves into trouble. There are people who are going to be looking after me, remember?"

"The Volturi are vampires and as such they do not have a concept of time like you or even me. They count years the way you would count days. I wouldn't be surprised if you were thirty before you crossed their minds again." he added lightly

Thirty! I guess his promise doesn't mean anything at all. When I age, he will leave me. When he finds out everything about me, there might be a chance that he will resent me then leave me. When he knows everything and wouldn't leave, I would still age because he won't let me change. Hmm I need to secure my remaining bases.

"You know this affects your family now. Let's put my future on a vote, shall we?"

I threw the covers away from my body, completely forgetting what I wear to bed these days.

"I won't let you destroy your–" he suddenly stop then gasped loudly and I look at him. I can see his wide shocked eyes raking over my body.

I look down at myself and understood his surprised reaction. I am in nothing but in a piece of Frederick's of Hollywood – Crisscross Lace Teddy and the color is in his favorite shade of blue. I don't think this is what Charlie meant when he said to give Edward a break tonight but oh well. I'm thankful I haven't removed all the second skin cover up the Japanese military gifted me some years ago. It helps me hide my tattoos that are in random places on my body. It can only be removed by a special chemical solution so I have been wearing this second skin for about a year now not including the time last month when I removed some of it for a reconnaissance mission…ugh disgusting.

His eyes zeroed in on my chest and I knew what he is looking at. Right now the only tattoo that isn't covered with a second skin is the tattoo on my chest. His first name, written elegantly, is in blood red color over my heart. He started opening and closing his mouth, imitating a fish.

"My…" swallowed venom "when…tattoo" swallowed "name…" swallowed "why…what…" My god, he is very articulate right now and he hasn't even seen the larger covered up tattoo of his full name across my lower back. I decided to uncover it later to show off tomorrow at school.

I started doing a cat walk on the bed to play with him a bit and I hear him hyperventilating. I smirked in victory. I face him again while still standing and I look down at him sadly, pretending to not know the meaning of his reactions.

"Do you not like it?" I said in fake sadness and next thing I know is him standing in front of me.

"You are going to be the death of me you know that?" With that, his tongue traces his name on my chest all the while his eyes, which were gold are now black, burn into mine with not thirst…but hunger with lust "You don't know how much this affects me…" he suck on the spot and I throw my head back and moaned rather loudly in ecstasy while running my hands through his hair.

Suddenly he stopped and looks at me apologetically then grabbed the blanket to cover me. He sat back down taking me along with him.

"Sorry that was ungentlemanly of me. I shouldn't have done that" …and playful Edward is gone.

I pouted sadly, I knew it was too easy to come true "Well I liked it, loved it in fact."

"Love, I don't want to accidentally harm you-" he stop as if listening

"What is it? What's wrong?" I ask worriedly

"Your father knows I'm here?" he asked incredulously

"Oh I thought he'd gone to sleep by now. What is he thinking?" I ask worried that Charlie let something slip he shouldn't have.

"He was sleeping actually he still kind of is. He's just half awake and he was thinking and I quote _'Damn it. I have work early. I told Belles to behave tonight. Couldn't they have gone frisky in Tuscany instead or her house?' _end quote. His mind became fuzzy after that as always with your father's mind." he said embarrassed by Charlie's thoughts then realized something "He knows we've been to Volterra too? What did you tell him?" he ask in a panic

I breathed in relief; maybe Charlie is good at this. I stroke Edward's scalp trying to reassure him "I talked to him earlier. Don't worry I just told him we were in a small town in Tuscany with Alice, he thought we got hitched or something so I let his mind at ease. And now he knows you spent your nights here too for the past year and tonight."

"And he's alright with this? That doesn't sound like Charlie. From the amount of yelling and anger towards me earlier, I would think he want to shoot me right now." he stated skeptically

"Well you did left me in a catatonic state…" Edward cringe and I stroke his face "Don't worry, it's behind us now. He's just mad at you for that and will probably give you the evil eye and insulting you in his head but he won't come in between us."

"That still sounds very…un Charlie like. He should be giving me hell after what I've done and not thinking about taking our private moments someplace else away from his house."

"Well the Charlie you know has only been present since I've moved here last year and until six months ago. This Charlie now is the one I've known all my life and he won't ask questions on anything bizarre relating to what I do. Need to know basis, he said."

"This is because of you remembering your past…?" I nodded

"You know we got completely sidetracked on the subject at hand, you still have that affect on me."

"I was afraid you were going to notice. And the sidetracking was completely your fault not mine I just reacted."

I giggled and agreed "So come on let's go" I got up leaving the blanket on the bed and I heard him gasp again. I smirked.

"Where are you going?" he asked while I'm putting my pants on.

"**We** are going to you house." I said after putting on a low cut shirt that shows my tattoo

"Don't you think it's late for a visit? It's ten past eleven and won't Charlie notice the sound of your truck?" he's trying to deter me from my plans…

"One, none of you sleeps…well at least not in that sense anyway. Two, Charlie is on the need to know basis now remember? Besides he doesn't really care that I disappear and appear at random times, well at least he doesn't voice his concerns. Third, my truck isn't here, I have my car in the garage at the moment. But now that the idea is lodged in my head…" I walk towards the window and opened it all the way. I jumped on the nearby branch and prepare to go down. "…this is much more fun. Let's go, I miss riding on your back." Now, I can actually appreciate speed where areas I was afraid before.

"Be careful!" he said while I jumped down from my perch and in a second he's right next to me on the ground "Well you're certainly less clumsy now, that's very good. You bought a car, what is it and happened to your truck?"

"Getting some...touch-up. And my car is umm a bit ostentatious, you'll see soon enough. Don't even think about breaking into my garage Edward, I'll know if you do trust me."

He looks slightly put out at that but nodded anyway and I jumped on his back then he bolted through the forest towards the Cullen house.

**End of Chapter 2… TBC…**

**I'm not going to write the Cullen meeting; I'm going to skip to the time they got back to Charlie's house. It's going to be BPOV again *sigh* but after that it's EPOV definitely, I already written most of it so I know. Review please. Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	4. Learn Your Intended's Bad Habits

**Disclaimer: Must we go through this every single time? I'm broke ok, happy? I own nothing!!! Nothing, I say!**

**R&R Please Thanks for those who added me on their favorites and alerts but no one seems to want to say hi to me in reviews ^.^ C'mon I won't bite…much**

**Chapter 3: Learn Your Intended's Bad Habits Before Marriage**

**BPOV**

(AN: I'm not going to type out the whole Cullen meeting, instead Bella will reminisce on it.)

I am sitting on my side of the bed here in my room while watching Edward silently prop against the wall on his side of the bed. Edward has been silent throughout the way back here. The voting, as I predicted went in my favor.

Esme already sees me as a daughter and if I die Edward will follow; she'll end up loosing two children instead of one. The decision is clear for her no matter what her favorite son thinks.

Carlisle understands as to why I need to be change and he also doesn't want to loose two children, it would affect the whole family. He agreed to change me after graduation and I see the reason behind it.

Alice…well she's Alice; I'm her life size animated Bella Barbie who is also her sister and best friend, enough said.

Jasper sees the logic in all this and voted for me and just incase Edward gets his way, he is already planning strategies in his head for us to survive if the Volturi comes after us. I also reassure him that nothing was his fault during my Birthday and I do not blame him for anything. Honestly people should lighten up on him. You can't just blame someone's nature especially when they are trying very hard to be better. I have more in common with Jasper than anyone in the family though they don't know that…yet.

Emmett is well Emmett; he goes either way on one hand he can fight the Volturi and on the other he'll have a more durable sister for a playmate but he voted for me anyway. He is the big bear of a brother I never had. He also commented rather loudly about my tattoo and added it as another reason as to why his brother should agree to change me. Apparently Edward earned and will continue earning major props for it. Something about immortalizing Edward's name on me and how hot it is that he practically branded his mate. Yup, I love that brother of mine!

Rosalie, I knew would disagree with my change and she didn't disappoint. Her speech really didn't surprise me; I had three months to contemplate everything about my vampire family. I saw things in a different light. I berate myself sometimes on how I haven't figure out everything that is Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen, I knew my brain didn't work as fast as before but it's still frustrating. Rosalie and I have something in common in our past, but unlike her I have moved on and it's easy for me to talk about it. I just blame myself sometimes for being weak and letting my guards down.

"Edward, you know–" and…I'm cut off

"Sshh…I was just thinking if you can have anything, what would it be?" I huffed; well that's an easy question.

"You" I said plainly and staring at him as if something's wrong with him

"Something you don't already have." he smiled

I consider that for a moment and answer "I would not want for Carlisle to have to do it…I want it to be you." I'm afraid he'll get angry but instead he continue smiling

"And what are you willing to give for that?" he ask while dazzling me

"Anything" I answered before thinking. Fuck that was a trap. Damn dazzling vampire.

"Alright, five years then"

"No way! I'm not going to let you find a way to get out of this; I have to strike while the iron is hot. And you're going to stay forever in your teens then so am I."

"You said anything but then forget time limits. If you want me to be the one to change you then you'll just have to meet one condition."

"What condition?" my voice went flat

His yes became cautious and he said slowly "Marry me."

I look at him and wonder if he's joking–he's not. Actually this condition is easy, but there are still things he doesn't know about me and I decide to say my selfish reasons for all this.

"Edward, when I ask for this I knew there is going to be a chance that you wouldn't want me anymore after you find out everything about me and my past and I won't push for the change to happen. But in the chance that you would still want me afterwards, then I wish to spend eternity with you. It is selfish of me, but I am just covering all of my bases."

"Bella love, I will never leave regardless of…whatever is your past. You accepted me and I will do the same. I just want to save your soul, can you understand that?" he ask pleadingly

"Edward there is **two** souls in this room right now ok? You don't actually believe that you do not have one. I specifically remember you saying "Maybe Carlisle was right" in Volterra when you think you died. You thought you were in heaven." I know damn well he has a soul, if not I wouldn't be here. Between his soul and mine…well mine is tattered and his is very much whole.

"Bella… I'm pretty sure that to go in heaven or wherever those people who have a soul go afterlife has deserved to be there. Thou shalt not kill' is commonly accepted by most major belief systems. And I've killed a lot of people, Bella." I really doubt your body count is higher than mine

"Only the bad ones" Let's use the over used and lame excuse I use on myself shall we?

He shrugged. "Maybe that counts, maybe it doesn't. But you haven't killed anyone–" Oh if you only know the truth

"That you know about," I muttered. Yes I doubt you know anyone that faced this demon, I think. The Cullen does have high connections in the economy…I rather not think about that yet.

"Anyway, I'm going to keep you out of temptations way." Ugh! I hate how he bypasses my comments sometimes, though I do that too but still…

"But we weren't talking about committing murder. Are you saying you're going to let me loose on the innocent villagers?" I asked in mock

"Of course not" I knew he's going to take that seriously "I do not want you to be curse into this damnation of a life."

"Are you saying the rest of your family is in that state also?" I challenge

He glares at me knowing he can't answer the question. As I said before…Typical

I sigh and let it go…for now. "We can discuss this another time. And frankly I am tired of arguing right now, I need a break before we go at it again." I grin at him

He raises an eyebrow at that but conceded "I see, wait Charlie mentioned a house of yours in his thought before we left?"

"Yup, it's just outside of Forks. I stay here a couple of times a week for Charlie; he doesn't say anything but he misses me whenever I'm off somewhere. A.I. heat on, set to 68" Edward is looking at me weirdly "What? I installed an A.I. in the house like all of my other houses. Most of my stuff is in my house, just the small stuff here."

"I was too busy admiring you before to notice the difference here." I rolled my eyes. Along with my memory, my confidence in myself also returned. I know how to be attractive when I want to due to missions but I also know I can't compete with vampire beauties.

With that, he started looking around the room, it's so much different now compare to how it was four months ago. Everything was moved around; things got removed, added and installed. I am glad I put and secured all my weapons in various secret compartments in the house. There is the matter of my Walther p22 with silencer under my pillow, damn sleeping habits of mine. Luckily Edward doesn't take my spot of the bed or else he'll feel my little friend then I'll have a lot of explaining before I am ready to reveal **that** part of my life.

There is a flat screen imbedded in my ceiling directly above my head just because I'm lazy sometimes. I can watch TV, surf the net…or hack, and work all the while I'm laying down. I have my custom made wireless keyboard in a hidden compartment on the side of my bed. Some art hang on random places on my wall, a few of them disguising ammo and bombs compartments. I have a katana lodged in between the headboard and the bed; I need to take care of that later when Edward's gone. There is another flat screen monitor above my mahogany polished 50" Professional Upright Piano on the left side of the door.

"You learned how to play?" he asked stunned finally noticing my piano.

"I always knew how to play. You remember how Esme reprimand you for showing off? Well what goes around comes around, it's my turn to brag my skills for...oh say…couple of weeks? That should be enough time to cover everything." I teased "Seriously though, I can play just about anything but I can proudly say I'm a master at string instruments. Most of my composition and songs are at my house though. The guitar is my passion first then the piano. I have a baby grand and my top guitars at my house as well." Yup, I'm going to enjoy bragging while I can.

"You compose also? I wish to hear you play sometime. I can't wait to hear what else you can do. You never stop amazing me love and you're not even trying. What I would do to get inside your head…"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. You still haven't heard everything of my past, not all of it was a joy ride. We have to redo most of our conversations." I sighed; I don't need to be psychic to know that the arguing break is over and its time for some explanations that might result in more arguing. I sigh again.

"As I said, nothing will ever keep me away from you again. And I am learning more about you now even if it's rather slow, how about you tell me more…only things that you're ready to share."

"Ok, let's start with my bad side, shall we? Let's see if you don't run from me afterwards." I narrow my eyes at him

"I won't, I promise you that. You'll see." he said firmly

"Alright, I don't take crap from others; actually my bullshit meter is so high it annoys people. If someone wants to play then I can play bullshitting ping pong with them till they crack." I continue scrutinizing his face

"Hmm interesting, it would actually be interesting to see you telling someone off their lies. I guess now I have to double my efforts when acting around you." he said with his damn crooked smile

"Sure…sure just try. I don't have any filter when it comes to my mouth what so ever so I can be really crass and crude without meaning to and I end up cussing worse than a sailor. I'm worse than Emmett sometimes. And some people describe or call me as 4Bs meaning Big Badass Bella Bitch and I don't give a fuck about it. I can still manage to edit when you try getting into my head so don't get your hopes up. "

His look of interest slightly turned to disappointment when he heard my last sentence "From all the cussing you have been doing for the past couple minutes, I'm slowly getting use to it. Continue please…" he said a little strained and I know I'm getting to him…just like I wanted. I sigh…again

"I acquired some bad habits over the years. If you look inside that metal packet on top of the side cabinet and look inside the cabinet too, you'll understand what I'm talking about."

He reaches out for the packet and opened it, his eyes widened then he hurried in opening the small cabinet doors. I get a sense of foreboding. Since this concerns my supposed "health" I know he's going to blow this out of proportion. He's really going to blow the roof off this joint. And of course in true Edward fashion, he didn't disappoint.

"You smoke AND drink?! Bella!!!" wow I guess he's not worried about Charlie overhearing our conversation anymore.

**End Chapter 3…TBC…**

**Next: ****Chapter 4: Bella My Love, You Had a Wife and A Daughter?!!** **O.o! EPOV is next…yay!**

**Hit the green button down there please. Correct any grammar or spelling if you wish or say hi…anything really XD**


	5. Bella Love, You Had a Wife & Daughter!

**Disclaimer:**** I OWN NOTHING! They belong to and also this chapter has m****ention of concepts from the movie Jumper(2008) from 20th Century Fox and Regency ****Enterprises**

**Thanks for all those who added me to alert ans favorites. No one wants to say hi to me still...**

**The tittle says exactly how it is and I know I'm nuts you don't have to tell me that. This chapter will probably get a lot of flames or criticisms but this ****is**** a ****fanfic**** and my mind says to write it…or else…*shudders* R&R Please**

**Chapter 4: Bella My Love, You Had a Wife and A Daughter?!!**

**EPOV**

I couldn't think in order for once in my life. When she revealed that she had amnesia when she met me – but didn't know it then…and now that she regained her memory, I couldn't wait to unravel and learn more about my love's life. I have always strive for information about her, every miniscule detail I have acquired from observing her are all forever etched into my mind. And every time she does some thing out of the norm, I couldn't figure out as to why she done it. All my observations were never able to back up her actions. I came to think that perhaps even if I can read her mind, I still wouldn't be able to truly solve the mystery that is my beloved Bella.

Bella's eagerness to eternal damnation is…daunting. When she explained what she called her "selfish" reasons, I almost faltered. But I remained adamant on my choice in the end. Even if what she says is true about my soul, I still do not wish for her to regret her decision later on when it is too late. I witnessed Rosalie's bitter attitude towards what she is and I do not want that for my love.

I found that she plays many instruments including the piano like me. I feel like there's an added connection to us now. She composes too; she knows the joy of making music about anything that is dear to us. She understands the strong emotions that I wish to convey when I play her lullaby. I noticed that during our trip to and from my house that she also seems to enjoy speed now so I can't wait to see what her car is like. I also want to see her house that Charlie mentioned. And Charlie…I won't need to hide myself when I'm in Bella's room at an ungodly hour of the night or day.

She also told me her insecurities. How I wouldn't want her anymore when I find out everything about her or how I would find her repulsive and will end up running away from her. As if that will ever happen. She is my life and I will accept everything about her. She told me she doesn't let others walk all over her. She said she is a very good lie detector and will be willing to…partake in the lies if someone is trying her patience. She admitted to all that but said so in a...less refined vocabulary. Her "French", as I learned, is quite…remarkable and I never thought I'd be hearing them coming from her mouth. True, I am not pleased about those traits in her but I still love her and perhaps I can curb her language down a notch or two…I hope.

When I found the things inside the cabinet and the packet, I think my mind went into shock. The rough persona I can deal with but when she jeopardizes with her health, I have to intervene. And when I came to, I yelled demanding her to explain not caring that Charlie heard me. In fact in his mind, he thought _'Good luck with that conversation.'_ He tried to sleep again after that. Obviously he doesn't approve either but he accepts that Bella can make her own decisions and had been doing so most of her life.

Now here I am waiting for an explanation from her

"I'm not an avid smoker and drinker. They don't affect me in a negative way as in health wise and that addictive pull doesn't happen to me that's why I haven't smoked or drink during the time you've known me. So don't worry it wont kill me anytime soon."

"If there's no allure then why do you do it? And how does it not affect your health? It's impossible."

"It doesn't affect me due to my chemical makeup…let's leave it at that for now. I've been smoking and drinking for a…very long time and I'm healthy as a horse. And even if there's no appeal, the perks are there."

"But why do you need the high? Is there a problem you don't want to talk about, we can get help for that." I said, already thinking of hiring the best therapist I can find.

She sighs and run her hands through her hair; I notice she got that habit from me. "Memories and that cause nightmares sometimes…most of the time" she said nervously

"Oh, I see." I do not know how to approach this, talking would help but clearly she's not ready.

"Edward…I…there's…it's…"she closes her eyes in frustration

"Its okay love, you don't have to say anything until your ready."

"No, I want to say something it's just hard to voice it. Ok, I have never been really a kid, my mind have been an adult since I was four, don't ask how because I'm not ready yet. And all my life I have not been open with people not even family. My heart has been closed off, sealed tight and froze over for a long time." she look at me trying to gauge my reaction.

"Continue please…" This is certainly interesting and I can only guess it's going to turn depressing so I mentally prepare myself.

"I said we have to redo every conversation we had, now we are going to do one question you asked when we started being together. You asked if I have been with anyone before and I said no because my memory was incomplete then."

"So there was someone?" The feeling of dread and jealousy rise up in me. I know I'm being a bit irrational right now since this has been in her past and obviously left a terrible memory but I can't help wonder if she will leave me for someone deserving of her.

"I suppose you could say that. It really wasn't conventional but it worked somehow. This person I met when I was ten years old, I didn't realize what was happening then. But when I was nearing my twelve year I understood it completely. This person had slowly torn the defenses around my heart. There was a part of me that resented that person for awhile for doing that to me and a large part of me was…is thankful. That person taught me what my heart was…is capable of. If it wasn't for that person, I probably wouldn't have ended up here or even if I did my cold heart wouldn't have allowed me in loving you irrevocably."

I gasped. I think I'm going to be doing that a lot around Bella nowadays. This person had helped my love so much, I have to meet and thank him sometime. I don't know how this memory pains her so…is she regretting opening her heart...her feelings for me? If my heart is working, I would be suffering a coronary right now.

"This person, you still feel for him?" I ask afraid of the answer

"You look like you're in great pain right now, more than I am, Edward. There is no reason for it. Anyway **Vivian** passed away a month before my seventeenth birthday. It was a…messy death that keeps giving me pleasant dreams that turns into nightmares in the end." she said sorrowfully

"Oh, love. I'm sorry…I'm sorry." I hug her close to me and stroke her back trying to make her feel even slightly better.

"It's okay Edward, it's in the past now. I have grieved for her."

I stiffened realizing something. Vivian…that's a female name and Bella said her so it's definitely a woman. I thought…umm I never thought I'd be asking this to her. "If you don't mind me asking love, did you…what was…umm" For once I am speechless.

Bella sighed almost amusingly. "Yes, she was a woman Edward. In fact she was five years my senior. If I was romantically involved with her you're wondering right?" I nodded unable to make my voice work and if I can blush my face would resemble a tomato. "That was complicated. She was in love with me and I love her…differently, I was protective of her but she said it was enough for her. Do not doubt my love for you Edward. You are the apple of my eye, my everything, the air I breathe…ok fuck, this comparison thing isn't working for me. My life would be fucked over without you. I can't live without you Edward don't forget that."

I nod my head again. I believe her, this is just an…interesting aspect of Bella I never thought I'd face and I'm trying to wrap my head around it. "So…she was your…girlfriend?"

Bella fidgets. I guess I'm not the only one feeling uncomfortable right now.

"For awhile yes. Vivian was a very complex woman. She was a bit like Alice that she is energetic and loves to shop though not obsessive. She was like Rosalie too minus the conceitedness; she had a very strong personality. She didn't want me paying expensive things for her although she was very well-off so it really didn't matter. I just wanted to thank her for all the things she'd done for me and she wouldn't let me. I think I retained that attitude from her when I had my amnesia."

"She sounds wonderful; I wish to pay respect to her one day." I really do, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have found my Bella. And speaking of which, she hasn't answered my question completely. "Are you evading my question love?"

"No. That's just the most complicated part and I was trying to organize my thought. As I said before, I was protective of her but I wasn't in love with her. My heart was open but I did not knew what love was until I met you. See, she said me being with her was enough but I wanted to give her everything I could to make her happy for all the things she'd done for me. I couldn't give her my heart but I knew I can give her something else, something she desperately wanted. She knew that one day I will find my soul mate due to Viviella's gift but she didn't care, she wanted what she could get at the time and I gave it to her."

Ok, another person is introduced. I feel like I'm in a soap opera right now. "Who's Viviella and what gift does she have? And what did you gave Vivian?"

"Daughter." and there goes my mind. I wonder if my beloved loves to drop these bombs of information on me that makes my brain stop working. "She's like cupid except she doesn't shoot people in their ass with pointy arrows. For a seven year old, she's better at her "job" than cupid, I would think. I don't see her much since she's always busy and due to the fact she can appear or rather jumps anywhere she wants to at any given time. So I've put a world wide tracker on her so I know where to look for her. She's the one that talk to me and gave me the idea that Renee needed her alone time with Phil."

I am confused. "Can you explain that to me please? She's able to teleport and she…set people up? "

"She knows everyone's soul mate, so yes you have a soul. Her gift is very complex and powerful in its own right. She doesn't just help everyone she sees though. She searches for people that will make a positive impact on the world in the future based on if they find their soul mate. So she looks for the other half and sets them up, she creates various scenarios for them to meet up so don't ask me how she does her "job"." she did air quotation on jobs and I smile, I guess its self proclaimed and certainly not out in the job market.

I can't believe I have a soul! I have to meet this wonderful daughter of Bella one day.

"And she teleports?"

"If she has a clear picture in her mind of a place, she can jump to that place. And jumpers are a whole different ball game that we don't need to discuss right now."

"Alright then back to Vivian. What did you gave her?"

She smiled and said "A ring." My eyes widened. Apparently bombing and breaking my mind with astronomical information of her life is the utmost importance today. "I proposed to her and we married. I gave her life long dream wedding. It was in Alabama since the youngest marrying age with parental consent is fourteen there so I just had to forge the consent documents. My twelve year old self could barely pass up as fourteen so I had to forge proof of age documents too and birth certificate...the whole nine yards you know."

"You got married when you were twelve?! You forged documents? And that aside how did you two even got married with both of you being the same sex? Legal gay marriages weren't allowed back then." I am completely floored. Bella's past is very much intriguing but I don't think I can handle anymore surprises for the day. Is this why she doesn't want me to rush to marriage? It doesn't matter to me.

"First, people were marrying at that age ages ago, it's just society's views that changed and as I said before my mind has always been an adult. Second, what can I say, I got talent and forging documents are one of them. Don't even judge about that, we both know the Cullen family have tons of forged documents to fit in society. Lastly, believe it or not I can be a convincing male and the birth certificate backed it up 100%. I was practically forced to wear the monkey suit, the dress was prettier. We were planning that if sometime in the future I could wear the dress instead. I guess that would never happen." she smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

"You can still wear the dress except I'll be waiting at the altar this time around. And when the time comes, I will be the one to change you."

"You still want to marry me huh? You know that's not everything. There are still much to unravel in my past." she said getting up and heading for her closet.

"I told you I won't let you go; I won't leave you ever again. Your past wouldn't stop me from loving you. The only way to get rid of me is if you tell me to go. " I wonder if she'll ever stop doubting my love for her. If she did tell me to go, I would go but will linger in the shadows silently protecting her until she leave this world then I will follow.

"And where will I go? What will I do with out you? There is no else for me Edward. No one will accept all of my baggage, no one will ever put up with all my shit of a life. You are the one that can complete my tattered soul, Viviella confirms it. Even if there is someone who will put up with me, they will all end up six feet under like Vivian." she said while sitting back down in front of me holding out a picture for me to take.

"So I guess you're stuck with me then." I grinned, then I look at her confused then I look down at the picture and eyes widened.

"It was taken right after the wedding."

There are six people in the picture, all of them stunningly beautiful. If I didn't know any better, I would mistake them for my kind. And if Bella didn't tell me before, I would believe that the groom is actually male. Even portraying as a young boy, she looks rather stunning. Of course this is my Bella so it's no surprise; I just wish she sees herself clearly.

"Your Vivian was beautiful love just like you." It is strange referring to someone belonging to Bella other than myself. Maybe it's because her spouse was a female…no I'm sure that is not it. She had made it possible for my love to open her heart and for that I am forever grateful.

"Once her soul is reborn, she wouldn't be mine anymore. She would belong to her soul mate; Viviella will make sure of that." she said contently and I nodded.

"You know, knowing that I have a soul is still new and wonderful concept to me. Do you think I can meet Viviella one day? Will she accept me?"

"Of course she will she's the one that set us up. I did found out that she made a promise to Vivian before she died to find you so she tracked you down without me knowing. Viviella will probably be a little miffed at you though."

"Why? What did I do?" I ask wracking my brain for reasons as to why Bella's daughter would be annoyed at me.

"When we met our soul recognized each other and our bond were formed. But then you left me our bond was never broken just really…stretched out. It tore us up. When I remembered my memories, I realized that you lied but my soul was still in pain because you left me on your own choice. When Viviella found out I had regained my memory, she planned to visit me. Her gift is solely and strongly related to soul bounded pairs. So as soon as she came near me or enter within Forks boundary, heartache surged within her so she couldn't come near me. I had to leave Forks for her to visit Charlie instead; he didn't ask any questions as to why I wasn't here."

I don't know what to think. I am horrified that I have caused Bella and someone dear to her such grief and that powerful. I have prevented a wonderful girl from visiting her mother that she doesn't see often. My feelings must be plainly portrayed on my face because Bella smoothened my brows and reassures me.

"She's not angry at you. She understand our situation, in fact when she realized what was wrong she called and informed me that it won't be long for you to come back. Her vision of our relationship became strained so there weren't any details on the how but she could still feel and felt that our soul wouldn't suffer much longer. I said a little miffed because she couldn't help our relationship a second time. She could have tracked you easily but there are…consequences in helping an already strong soul bond even if it is strained. She could tell you more if you're curious."

I nodded satisfied in knowing her daughter doesn't hate me for what I did. Wait…she never clarified. I do not know if I should ask now but I want to know if Viviella is adopted or Vivian's, certainly not Bella's because she would have been eleven when Vivian was born. I decided to just jump the gun. "I understand that Viviella is a mix of both yours and Vivian's name but whose daughter is Viviella? Did you adopted her and changed her name?"

By looking at my love's face, I knew she wasn't counting on me asking the question now. "That is for another time. Please leave it for now?"

"Of course love, when you're ready." I am satisfied for now that I will have answers at some point…

**End Chapter 4…TBC…**

**Now bring on the criticisms if there are some if not just say hi or something…just hit the green button!**


	6. Charlie Knows Things & Bella Does Things

**Disclaimer:**** I still do not own anything…**

**R&R Please Thanks for adding me/this story to your alert/faves**

**Chapter 5: Charlie Knows Things and Bella Does Things**

**EPOV**

I hear the floor creaking on the other room. Charlie. I look at the clock, its 5am. "Love, your father is getting up and preparing for work. I should get going before he sees me…wait he already knows I'm here, but still let's not stretch our luck. And you didn't get any sleep at all!"

"Don't be ridiculous I slept all day yesterday and I only need five hours of sleep at maximum. C'mon let's go downstairs, I need to finish preparing breakfast before Charlie finish his shower." she said heading out the door just in time for Charlie to pass by heading towards the bathroom.

"Morning Belles" Then he looks into the room…at me and assessing my looks and sigh "Morning Edward" his thoughts isn't clear but is a bit chagrined towards me…and a bit accepting?

"Good Morning Charlie" I said as I follow Bella down the stairs. I'm not sure if I should call him Chief Swan or Charlie but since he said good morning to me in his house…while I was inside his daughter's bedroom then I chose the latter.

"Belles I said to behave yesterday." _At least there wasn't any noise last night and I know they disappeared during the middle of the night. And it looks like nothing happened…_

Apparently Charlie checked Bella's room when we were at my house. And I think he warned Bella to…not do anything…inappropriate with me but I'm not sure his mind is fuzzy to read like always.

"Dad, his clothes never left his body! He came in exactly like that last night." Bella said indignantly

_I'm just saying…geez you're the one that told me you were going to unleash your seductive wiles on the boy…_I think all the shock I suffered throughout the night deterred me from thinking properly because I turned my head towards the top of the stairs and gape at Charlie who is staring at me calculatingly then I gape at Bella's back.

"You are planning to seduce me?!" I shrieked for the first time in my long life. Bella just shrugged without looking back at me and continued her way to the kitchen. Then suddenly I realized my mistake as Charlie's mental voice became louder than before.

_I didn't say anything…oh for Pete's sake… a mind reader…just need to know so don't ask the how Charlie. This isn't the first bizarre thing you know or the biggest bizarre things you know. But why and how didn't I notice that before? It was all there…_his mind became harder to read as I guess his mind is flickering suspicious events when he was interacting with me _great going…for a Chief of police…that's really slow. Well isn't this just dandy, he's going to be here most of the time. I really need to convince Bella to drag him into her house instead. Oh he's hearing this now or part of it. My mind is blurred most of the time right kid?_

I nodded as I stare at him wide eyed. I'm still too shock and horrified to say anything. I should have done damage control but I'm pretty sure Charlie wouldn't have believed my excuses.

_Thought so…it's like that all the time unless I want to be heard. _"Belles I'm just going to take a shower…quickly. So behave."

"If you say so and besides there's no time." Bella called back. If I can blush, my face would resemble a fire truck. I swipe my trough my hair and glared at the direction Bella had gone to.

"You know I'm right here." I huffed. "You should listen to your father and behave; I will not fall for your tricks. You have to make an honest man out of me Bella." I said rather loudly

_Well now I know he's a true believer of sex after marriage…too bad Bella isn't. Good luck with that Edward, you'll need it._ _Belles is probably driving him nuts with her impenetrable mind…Zachary have it too…_with that he went on his way towards the bathroom

"Thanks for the luck but I'm pretty confident on my resolve to resist her. Yes, it has been driving me nuts since I met her. How do I get inside her head and who is Zachary?" I ask loudly so he could hear me inside the bathroom.

_Not going to tell you how you can get into her mind…besides she'll probably use that to seduce you and before you ask the how she's going to do that, I'll tell you. She's a loud broadcaster, you can't tune her out she's just too loud…so you can imagine how she'll use that to her advantage. As for Zachary, I think you'll meet him today at school. Don't ask on how I know these things…It's an unspoken policy here…just the need to know basis. _With that his mind became blurry again; I guess he does that at will and unconsciously

I continue my way into the kitchen where my love is cooking pancakes and waiting for me with a raised eyebrow. She heard and noticed my slip up apparently.

"That was so unusually…careless of you. Good thing we have the don't ask don't tell policy here." I just nodded and went behind her to loop my arms around her waist. I contemplated on asking her how I can get inside her head but I considered Charlie's insight on how Bella can utilize her mind to weaken my resistance towards her body and I decided against it. It's not worth the risk on having me at her mercy and her in danger if I loose control.

"Who is Zachary? According to your father I'll be meeting him at school today?"

"Family…**unfortunately**." she muttered softly and if not for my heightened hearing I would have missed it. I just nodded against the side of her neck immersing myself in her scent. I am looking forward to meeting more people that knew Bella before I met her. Although according to Charlie I wouldn't be able to hear this Zach's mind. I wonder if he's as unpredictable as my love. And I wonder why Bella seems to be…petulant towards this person.

"Don't pick me up today. I have to stop by somewhere." I pulled my head back and look at her questioningly

"Why? I can accompany you there and besides I want to see your car."

"No chance, you'll get to see it at the same time as everyone else. I have to pick up a package at the post office because they keep missing the turn to my fucking drive. The last package I ordered for my truck went to the damn neighbor who lives a mile away from me. I'm thinking of putting neon sign on my turn." she said annoyed

"You're the one fixing your truck?! I thought you sent it somewhere instead. Tell me love, are you going to bypass me on skills?" I teased

"Pfft…bypass my ass. I'm going to fucking own you on everything you can do!" she grinned then turned the stove off as she finished preparing Charlie's breakfast

"Language…tune it down love, I know you can do that…" I reprimand but I laugh anyway at her enthusiasm

_Positive reinforcement…well at least he's doing something positive with her though I can live without seeing their position right now especially in my kitchen. _I was so preoccupied with Bella I didn't notice Charlie's approach. I remove myself from Bella and sat on a chair instead, no need to turn his thought negatively towards me now. _Kiss up_ He thought while sitting down with a pile of pancakes. Oh he noticed the reason for my move and I look down sheepishly.

I look at the clock on the stove, 5:15am. "Since you won't need my chauffeuring services today, I should head back home and tell my brothers and sisters that I will be of service to them today instead. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are coming back to Forks High three days a week, since the school allows it they decided to get more credits. So I'll see you in about half an hour or hour." Bella sent me sidelong skeptical look obviously not believing the lie. Hmm she is good at this. I went to her and whispered in her ear pretending to give her a goodbye kiss "Alice has been missing Jasper so you can guess what happened, then Emmett…well its Emmett that explains everything for him and Rosalie doesn't want to be left out."

"Alice might not know anything I've told you. I was keeping a firm decision on just laying down with you throughout the night" she whispered back and I slightly nodded then I went towards the back door

"Right…you don't…have…car…here…didn't came here with it…going through backyard." Charlie mumbled. I froze halfway through the back door and look back at him. Bella is just staring at her father seemingly uncaring. Charlie noticed our stare and thought…_What? I didn't ask anything_ then made a shooing motion with his hand at me and I took my queue to leave content that he's not asking questions.

**BPOV**

As I watch Edward continue on his way, I went to my "oven" which is imbedded on the wall. I almost put in the code to open the compartment that is hiding my knives, more guns, and grenades then I remembered Charlie is till at home. Instead I got the casserole I've put in there last night. I sat down across Charlie and ate.

I gifted Charlie a few times with shotguns since he likes them. Five years ago I gave him a Heckler & Koch Fabarm FP6 and then a Mossberg 500 in the next year. I don't usually use those types of shotguns and apparently they are a tad bit strong than I anticipated. Charlie knew how they work and when I gave them to him, he looked at me strangely then said his thanks. No questions asked, yup I love my dad.

"See you later Belles. Please come home in one piece and preferably alive today." I nodded as he said as he got up and headed out the door.

As I hear the cruiser leave the front yard, I went back to my oven, punched in the necessary codes then waited for the cubicle slot under the oven to rise and slid out. The box opened and revealed various kinds of "toys" for me. I grabbed a couple of M67 hand grenades and TD multi port plus flashbang grenades. I also took a Heckler & Koch P7M13 and a Beretta 92G elite II. I went to the new and large painting in the living room, punched in the sequence on the small keyboard disguised as part of the wall. I retrieved a Heckler & Koch MP5K. I don't need to get ammos, all my weapons are ready to lock and load anytime and this little rendezvous is going to be quick anyway.

I went upstairs and prepared to look my part. I put on a low cut black halter top, three large belts with buckles adorning across my abdomen and I took my TJ's custom gunworks stealth-1 from my dresser and hid it behind one of the buckles. The top slightly shows off my midriff and I grab the chemical solution to unravel the tattoo of Edward's full name across my lower back. I put on a black plaid skirt that stops at mid thigh. I also put a black hotpants underneath. I slid my two inch platform heels. The spring weather is warm enough for this ensemble to work.

I wasn't lying when I said I needed to go to the post office, I'm just going to an abandoned post office that some new little hotshot is using to traffic drugs. I'm not going to kill anyone as I promised a couple of months ago in Paris that I would try to keep my bloodlust in check. I'm going to just scare them off, make them think there's a bigger and badder boss in town.

I look at the time, 5:25am. It takes 15 minutes to get there if I max speed my SSC Ultimate Aero same with my Bugatti Veyron Tagra. I'll get there in less than ten minutes if I take my custom bike which is in the garage at my house. I calculated the time and came to the conclusion that I would get to my destination in about 10 minutes if I take my bike from my house using my car. But I have to sling my weapons on me and that would look more than suspicious on the streets. I have to hurry this up if I want to get to school early. Long trench coat it is! That would be enough to disguise my babies. I grabbed my toys and arrange them properly before I put my coat on then headed towards the garage to get my car then get my bike from my house. My that's a mouthful.

**End Chapter 5…TBC…**

**Next is EPOV and maybe BPOV or third POV…depends if it doesn't end up too long**

**Does anyone know how to get around Charlie's psych? I want to write a POV of him but I'm coming up blank *Sigh* No one wants to say hi to me still…I seem to attract alerters and favoriters (I know those aren't words) and not reviewers. But oh well…Thank you guys**


	7. My Love Is One Hot Bike Riding Lady

**Disclaimer:**** Still not owning anything…**

**R&R Please**

**Chapter 6: My Love Is One Hot Bike Riding Lady**

**EPOV**

Unbeknownst to Bella one of the trees outside her backyard grants a perfect view inside her garage through the glass window. She said I couldn't break into the garage so I took a peek instead. What met my eyes was enough to make me drool venom. She was mistaken when she said it's a little ostentatious, its very ostentatious is more like it. Its sleek, its blood red and it looks fast. It has a vanity plate and it says BELLA03. Why would she name it 03? Hmm maybe she have more than one car…I have to ask her that later. I also have to ask her if I can drive her vehicles. Once I've manage to tear my eyes off the magnificent vehicle, I headed home.

During my short trip to the house, I was contemplating everything that Bella had told me. There are a lot of black areas, some white which is saddening and the rest are grey areas which would be cleared when she is ready to tell me the rest. I will be forever grateful for Vivian, from the way my love spoke of her late wife – that still unusual and I need to get use to it – it sounded like she brought my love's heart to life. I am also excited and eager to meet Viviella in person. I do not know exactly what to say to her yet except apologize. I know Bella said Viviella isn't angry at me, which she has the right to, but I can't help but worry.

As I enter the house, I remember that Alice **might** not know what happened so the whole family doesn't know either. I wasn't making concrete decisions throughout the night either; I was just listening to Bella and thinking. But I still have to check though and I have to act as if nothing unusual happened. For a small little thing, she can be annoying.

_Edward are you okay? I sensed you a mile away. You were feeling a variety of emotions at such fast pace. _Jasper's mental thought broke through my annoyed mind towards his wife.

"I'm fine Jasper. I'm just going to change clothes and then we're going." I dash to my room and find the clothes Alice set up for me to wear for the day. I used to feel like a child when she first did this and now it's just an annoying routine. I finish dressing up just exactly the same time Alice barged into my room.

"It is customary to knock on someone's door if one wishes to enter said room." I said as I roll my eyes at her

"Don't give me that Edward. I'm just here to say that my vision of my sister's vampiric future is still set in stone. So nothing you try will ever keep me from spending eternity with her." she said in finality

"Geez, Alice. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're planning to ditch Jasper once Bella is turned and eloped with her." I snickered. Why does that statement bothers me so…like jealousy? Oh right Bella had a wife who had a resemblance to Alice's personality and Alice's enthusiasm is rubbing me off the wrong way. I sigh.

I hear the rest of family trying to hide their laughter…well at least Carlisle and Esme are trying and the others are openly laughing rather loudly especially Emmett. Alice huffed and walked away muttering something along the lines "I'm just saying" and curing me in her head at the same time.

"Dude that's actually believable" Emmett said in between his guffaws

"Man, you got it bad. I actually felt jealousy coming from you after you said that." Jasper said and he laughed harder, now everyone joined in gusto. I sighed and quickly went to the garage. I started my Volvo and look at the time 6:10am.

"If anyone is done laughing and wishes to pursue the joys of academia, I'm ready to go." I said in sarcasm, at least they actually sobered up. Carlisle got into his Mercedes ready to go to the hospital and ask out loud

"You aren't picking Bella up?" _Is everything okay son? Last night –_

"Bella told me she has to go to the post office to pick up some parts for her truck since they kept missing the turn to her drive all the time. She's actually thinking of getting a neon sign on the turn." I said amusingly, no doubt that little statement will cause a lot of questions.

"How come I didn't see this coming? And she has a house? I didn't see that last night! I just saw you guys all snuggly as usual." Well that answered my question loud and clear, she doesn't know anything. Bella must be really concentrating on blocking her.

"Cool! Bella can host house parties!" typical Emmett fashion

I decided to tell them what happened without revealing anything Bella didn't want them to know yet. I told them about her amnesia which Carlisle immediately said there aren't any records about it in Bella's immense file of health records. I told him her parents kept it a secret as to why Bella will tell them when she is ready. I told them that she bought a house just outside Forks and she just stays at Charlie's a couple times a week.

I decided that I might as well tell them how Charlie figured out I can read minds, my family was alarmed especially Rosalie. I immediately told them the policy in Charlie's house as to why I told them he just want to believe that everything is normal around the world despite his contradicting thoughts. I told them that based on his thought's my mind reading isn't the most unusual thing he ever came across with, he is too familiar on how his and Bella's mind works against mind readers. I also mentioned Zachary, a relative of Bella and whose mind is the same as her impenetrable mind and we'll be seeing him at school.

"So, if I suddenly lift a car in front of Charlie, he won't freak out and ask questions?" Emmett as usual

"No he won't but that doesn't mean you should do it." I glare at him and Rose slapped his head.

"You think he knows my gift too since he knows me better than you?" Alice ask without really caring about the answer

"I don't know, if I hear something I'll tell you. Now let's go, it's 6:15 and I want to get there before Bella does. She didn't say but I think she's going to drive her car. She told me not to break into her garage to find out what car she has, which I didn't I just peeked into the window using a tree. So don't say anything."

"Pfft…well its Bella. What's to look forward to? It'll probably be something old and slow." Rose scoffed and I glare at her. Carlisle and Esme just look at her warningly

"For your information the car in her garage is a blood red SSC Ultimate Aero 2009 with a vanity plate BELLA03 which made me think it's not the only vehicle she has." I said smugly

"How the hell did she get one of those? It's the fastest car in the world listed for 2009-10. They go 257mph and goes from 0 to 60 in 2.7 seconds which is only 0.2 seconds more than the Bugatti Veyron which goes 253mph." Rosalie is floored for once and it's because of my Bella. I smiled in glee.

_Whoah…go Bells. My little sister is cool_._ She's more fun and cooler than you Eddie boy…_I know Emmett, I know. I wish he'll stop calling me that but I know that's not very realistic

"I think it's because of her memory, she's trying to transfer back to her old life which apparently includes fast cars. I need to talk to her about driving safety as soon as possible. She also knows a great deal about vehicles since she's doing a touch up on her truck by herself." I think this will bring Rose and my love closer they can use cars as a bonding activity.

_Good going Edward. I can't see the future clearly because Bella is blocking me for some reason by thinking false decisions but I can see that Rose will ease up on her_ that's all I want to hear

"Now can we go now? Its 6:19 now lets go." with that they piled into my car and I let Carlisle go first before I back up.

_I have to see what's under that hood…she probably won't let me considering…_Rose then stop her thought then glared at me _get out of my head Edward_

I ignored her and decided to voice my opinion without actually making it sound like I'm talking to her "She will, she's the type" there message sent across loud and clear. Bella isn't the type to hold a grudge against someone.

**BPOV**

I finished my mission in a desirable time period, 40 minutes. The assholes didn't even stand a chance. Now I am heading towards the school on my custom motorcycle. I grinned as I see a familiar silver Volvo on the horizon and I sped up to overtake it.

**EPOV**

Suddenly a black motorcycle overtook me and I almost hit the break if the bike didn't continue its speed. It's about 20 feet in front of us now and increasing in distance. It's very fast. Based on the figure of the rider it's a female. I don't recognize what type of bike it is, I haven't seen anything like it before and apparently my siblings haven't either.

"That's one hell of a ride." Jasper said appreciatively

"Rosie baby what type of bike is that? That shit is awesome."

"I don't know." the answer surprised us. She knows everything that runs on land. "That thing is custom made for sure. Edward hit the gas and get closer. I think that bike is faster than Bella's SSC."

I immediately complied and accelerated. It's a good thing the road is empty right now because I'm already doing 120mph, 21mph above the original speed of the Volvo since Rosalie upgraded it. The bike is still too fast. I push to my maximum of 150mph and it slightly helped; now we are back to 20 feet distance but it's enough for our vampire eyesight to see the details of the bike at least from the back.

"Guys the chick's top kind of shows some skin…" Emmett said. Rosalie slapped him at the back of the head angrily while we look at him incredulously.

"We are checking the bike not the rider Emmett…" Rosalie hissed at him

"No listen. Remember last night? Bella had a tattoo on her chest of Edward's name, which is awesome by the way" we nodded "Well unless there's another Edward Anthony Masen Cullen running around Forks and has a brunette girlfriend then I say that's Bella in front of us."

"What?!" we yelled simultaneously and we paid attention to the rider this time. He's right. The rider has brown hair, same shade as Bella and also has the same figure from head to toe down to a T. Speaking of her head; she's not wearing a helmet!

"See on her back is your full name dude. Now tell me why you don't want to immortalize that! Major props to you man for eternity." he nods after each point he makes.

Across Bella's lower back is my full name written in my favorite shade of blue on her. My initials are outlined in blood red color. I wonder if she'll let me trace that tattoo with my tongue like I did with the one on her chest…No! I shouldn't think that, it's very unbecoming of a gentleman. And that's the most moronic question I've ever asked myself. Of course she will let me, she's hell bent on trying to seduce me after all.

"What I'm concerned about is she's not wearing a helmet! I'm pretty sure she saw us since she did overtake us." I'm close to shrieking again, only Bella has this affect on me

"You'll have your hands full with her brother more than you usually do." Jasper laughed but is really impress by her bike and how she's managing the speed and it seems like it's not at its fastest yet. You have no idea Jasper; I was barely keeping up with her last night and she hasn't even told me everything.

"I knew she can ride motorcycles, but wow that's my bestie and sister, I wonder if she will let me buy her tons of clothes now." Alice of course "That's a really nice ensemble she picked out but I don't recognize the brands. I love the hot-pants she's wearing underneath her skirt." Now that I look closely, some part of her skirt is billowing in the wind.

"She shouldn't wear skirts while riding motorcycles, her underwear is showing!" I have a problem with temper and if there's anyone who will look or think of Bella the wrong way…I don't think I'll be able to handle myself

"She's wearing hot pants Edward, its fine." Alice argued

"Did she build that?" Rosalie asked stunned. Actually we are all stunned even though I was already prepped from last night. It feels nice to know that I'm not the only one that's going to suffer being stunned by Bella.

"Easy Edward, your emotion is getting dangerous right now." Jasper sent unwanted calming waves

"I do not want to be calm Jasper until after I reprimand Bella that she should be more careful and wear appropriate clothing for certain activities." I seethed

"Chillax bro. Just bask in your mate's hotness for once and enjoy yourself like she always wants you to." Emmett means well but sometimes… Hmm was that smoke? The speed we are going is making it hard to see but I'm pretty damn sure Bella has a cigarette lit up. I lowered my window and I shrieked again…loud this time

"Damn it Isabella Marie Swan!!! One wear safety gears while riding. Two wear appropriate clothing. Three stop speeding or get off the bike, it's dangerous. And lastly, I know it doesn't affect your health but don't you think it's a little too early to start smoking? You shouldn't also do that while riding." If I'm human, my voice box would be beyond repair by now "You better not have drank any alcohol before you got into that bike!" I added

"Dimwit, we have sensitive hearing you know." Rosalie hissed at me

"Good thing I saw that just in time and covered my ears" I swear there is nothing phasing this pixie these days

"Dude did you just say Bella is smoking and she drinks too?" The others now paid attention to the slight scent of smoke in the air coming from my opened window

_I know they're bad habits but that's just hot._ "Another reason why you should turn her. By the way you shriek like a girl."

"No, Emmett. The alcohol and nicotine apparently doesn't affect her in anything negative due to her unique chemical makeup so she said but still gives her the perks. I will have Carlisle check her out just in case."

"Well that aside, is everything all right? Why does she need to smoke or drink?" even though Jasper isn't close to my Bella he still views her as his little sister

"Umm…nightmares…her memories bring back bad recollections too. She'll tell you when she's ready so don't badger her Alice." This is new, it feels unusual for me not being able to share everything with my family but this is necessary.

"Is that what you guys were talking about last night?" I nodded "Bella is pretty good at blocking me but don't worry Edward I won't give her a hard time."

"Dude, turn is coming up and she ain't slowing down. Is she going to school today?"

Sure enough a turn is coming up and Bella is maintaining her speed. Suddenly everything happened in slow motion but in reality it really isn't. The bike went sideways like how a car is during drift a race and seemingly came to a stop for a millisecond on the turn. Bella turned her head in our direction for the moment, smoke blowing out of her mouth and did a blow kiss to us before her bike shot forward again.

"Dude! That was hot. Now tell me again why you don't want to immortalize that!"

"I'm not going to talk about this Emmett." I said grimly, they should just let this go…If she agrees to marry me then per our agreement I will be the one to change her.

"Whatever bro just hurry so we can get to school. I want to give my baby sister a huge hug for being so cool."

When we made the turn Bella is nowhere to be found, I really have to stress to her the danger of humans and speeding on a motorcycle.

"Bella just un-blocked me for a second, she's at the school's parking lot now and there's a spot next to her so hurry up." Alice said while vibrating on her seat beside me and I complied with her request and I sped towards the school.

**End Chapter 6…TBC**

**Press the green button please :)**


	8. My Love's Brain Pwns Mine

**Disclaimer:**** Throughout the story, mentions of small aspects from other shows/movies/books are going to appear so I'm going to say it again....I. Do. Not. Own. Anything…**

**Thanks to MISS'Hannah-MarieHale'BOOKWORM and ****gabzCoatz for stopping by and reviewing last chapter. For those who added this fanfic to their alerts/fave, thank you also.**

**Brace yourself. I do not particularly like this chapter, its boring in my opinion. R&R Please and tell me what you think**

**Chapter 7: My Love's Brain Pwns Mine**

**EPOV**

We ended up parking next to Bella who is right now lying back on her bike with her shades on. Her top is low enough that my name on her chest is showing and I grinned proudly. Now that we are close to her bike, it really is one fine machinery. There is a red letter B in a circle with a black background on the side where the engine is supposed to be located.

"Now I know what kind of bike it is." Emmett said and we look at him in surprise "What? No one knows it? Well then if you guys watch cartoons then maybe you'll know."

"Just spit it out Emmett." Rose said all the while looking at her husbands face as if the answer will start appearing on him

"Well it's the same as Robin's "R" Cycle in that show Teen Titans but I guess hers is a "B" Cycle. She made a real life copy of it, that's really cool; I wonder if it has the same features." he got out of the car and headed over to Bella then promptly picked her up to give her a bone crushing hug. We followed and got out as well.

"Hey Emmy Bear, how would you feel if you have access to a huge indoor pool complete with toys and also a large room in my basement filled with all the video games you can imagine?" Bella asked while grinning up at him

"Seriously? You have those in your house?" She nodded and Emmett looks like its Christmas day again. He started tossing and spinning her around in happiness "You're the best sister ever!"

"I'm here to please." Bella manage to get out while still being tossed about

"Emmett be careful, you'll crush her." I said while taking her away from his arm and into my own "Good morning love; I didn't get the chance to say that earlier. You're lucky my heart doesn't work or else I would be in the hospital right now having a bypass surgery because of that stunt you pulled earlier."

"Relax Edward; I didn't even pull out my best tricks back there. And you shriek like a girl by the way, I heard you over my engine's roar and the wind."

"See I told him that Bellsy."

Jasper just said good morning and went on to inspect Bella's bike along with Rosalie. Rose asked how she acquired her bike. It turns out Bella is a prominent investor of the cartoon show and they let her be on the copyright for her to make the design in real life. Bella revealed that she also has a white Bugatti Veyron Tegra and she said she's almost done with renewing her truck. She offered for Rose to look at her vehicles and drive them if she want to before Rose could even ask. Bella said that she trust her not to hurt her babies. She also found out I peeked in her garage, she's right she really does know how to sniff out lies. I have to watch my steps around her now more than usual but on a bright note she will let me drive her cars too. Alice launched on appraisal on the ins and outs of Bella's attire and where she got it from.

"A friend of mine designs clothes for me. I always end up being one of her models when she's putting together a project since I can pull off male and female clothes. I send her my sketches too when something inspires me."

"I'll start designing clothes for you and you should model for me too. I have to meet your friend Bella; I want to see the works she did with you especially the male clothing."

"You guys will meet her today. She's running a bit late for some reason…" Bella untangle herself from me and made a quick sweep of the faculty's parking lot "hmm Kira isn't here yet too but I know he's gathering some old instruments from my house to give to the school." she mumbled while entangling herself back into my arms

"So we are meeting someone named Zachary who is related to you and two teachers who are your friends?" Alice asked exasperatedly "Bella I can't see the future properly, I feel like its broken or something. Can you please stop blocking me?"

"Yeah but only one teacher Kira Yawato, if you have the new course, General Arts then he's the instructor." we nodded stating we all have the class and she groaned for some reason "Hela is a friend I haven't seen in a long time same with Kira and they decided to join me in the "joys" of high school. And Alice, I stopped blocking you since I parked here."

"I think I can't see your friends Bella except Zachary who kind of looks like you. The other two is invisible in my vision but I can see rather hear us meeting them in a couple of minutes. Anyway what's up with the people here they're treating us like we have the plague…well they did that too before but now it's…more"

"There's nothing unusual in their thoughts just the predictable gossips about us and Bella and my relationship. They seem cautious…?"

"That's probably because of me. I lost my patience on Mike. He was being a pest more than usual and was hitting on Hela and me at the same time and wouldn't leave us alone. So I kinda…sorta threatened bodily harm on him if he or anyone tries to bother us again." Bella said sheepishly "The boy is really thick you know, he never get the message and still try sometimes."

Suddenly two vehicles arrived; a 2009 H1 Alpha Hummer entered the car park and took up the two spaces next to Bella. The other vehicle is a McLaren F1 and it went to park to the faculty's side of the lot. I guess Bella's friends arrived. A black haired girl with coal eyes emerged from the driver side of the Hummer. A boy with dull green eyes and the same shade of Bella's brown hair came from the other side. They both look very familiar.

"Hey girly, I didn't know you shipped my Hummer here too." Bella called out

"Wow that monster is yours Bella? Can I drive it sometime please?" Emmett asked

"Sure Emm." Bella smiled at him

"Sorry Belle we don't have a large vehicle to transport all this instruments so I called in some favors and had this baby of yours ship here overnight." the girl I am assuming is Hela said over her shoulder while she fixed something inside the Hummer. Then I realized something…

"Her mind has no thoughts just random snippets of music." I notified the others. I tried to listen towards the teacher's parking lot. "The teacher is the same as well."

"Their emotion is fine with me." Jasper stated

"See, I'm not the only one who has a weird mind Edward."

"You sure know how to find them love."

When the two reached us Bella said "Guys this is Hela Yawato and that guy is Zachary Carreau or just Zach. The guy over there at the teacher's car park rummaging inside the McLaren is Kira." then she let us introduced ourselves and we said our pleasantries. Zach handed her a notebook that saids Bella's Music.

"We picked out the songs we're going to perform at lunch. Kira said that sky is the limits so we decided on pieces that will just stun the crowd and for that to happen, you need to participate. I don't know how you want to play it. Do you want me to sing and you act it out with Hela or you sing and act it solo around us."

"One Wish is about reminiscing lost love and wishing for it to be back. The song Papers is about divorce. Trading Places is about trading roles during sex. Honestly I have more than one notebook filled with different genres of songs and you chose these three R&B songs?" Bella asked raising an eyebrow while looking through her works

"Well Kira told us its R&B theme today and asked all of us to go out of our comfort zone so…" Zach shrugged

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Emmett ask

"Some of us from General Arts volunteered to perform during lunch. Since its General Arts, the performance varies on different kinds of art. The three of us always do music and dance, a bit of acting is thrown into the mix too. If other groups aren't ready to perform then we cover for them since we can perform at any given time." Hela explained

"Oooh…I can't wait to watch you guys." Alice said excitedly

A stunningly looking tall man with waist length jet black hair that is swept back and wearing a suit approached us and join in our group. I realized that this man is one of the people in Vivian and Bella's wedding day. In fact, he was dressed as a best man. Now I know why Hela looks familiar, she was the young bridesmaid girl standing next to the best man. And Zach…he looks like Bella as a male except he's older and have green eyes.

Bella tossed her notebook to the man and grabbed Hela possessively. I started to growl then stopped myself only resulting in a low vampire pitch growl. My siblings look at me in confusion.

"Hiya Kira, we're performing the booked mark ones there. I'm going to sing and I need to borrow your lovely wife here for the last song." Bella said "We're going to try to keep it PG so don't worry about us having hot and wild impromptu monkey sex during lunch in front of everyone." she laughed. Oh Hela is already married; I have nothing to worry and to be jealous about then. Wait, she's married to a teacher? Apparently I'm not the only one taken aback; my siblings' minds are running on the similar track as I am.

"Just don't steal her Carreau." Kira laughed then sobered up as he turns to look at my sibling and me "Ah I see these friends of yours are to be the new students or rather just returning. I already look at all of your files. My name is Yawato Kira. Call me either by my first or last name, it doesn't matter. I want my students to be comfortable. It is a pleasure to meet all of you"

We said our pleasantries but kept looking back and forth from Hela to him.

"I should get ready for my first block. I'll have one of the custodians help bring the instruments in before our block." he noticed us staring at him and his wife and looking confused "Bella will explain." is all he said then he turned and walk towards the other side of the school where the art classes are.

Bella went back into my arms and said "Ask away guys we have 15 minutes before the bell rings."

"Why did he call you Carreau? And how is he married to a student?" I asked in behalf of my siblings

"Carreau is from my mother's side of the family. I don't carry the Swan name…usually. This is the longest time I have to use it in public. Zach over there carries the Swan name all the time but he somehow messed up when enrolling. As for the other question, Hela will explain."

"Alright then, I was born to a…rather large family who are centered on the Japanese culture. We are somewhat prominent in Tokyo and I am the heir. My family wanted to secure my future and wanted a suitable partner for me. I was five years old but I'm like Bella in a way that we never experienced childhood, we are adults from the get go. So I was determined to find a husband on my own. I wasn't looking for love, just cold hard business just as I was raised. I stumbled upon a newly turned twenty year old and UT professor Kira sitting on a bench at a park. His family isn't as prominent as mine but they expect the same thing from him as my family from me, a spouse. He is never into the high social life, he love to do ordinary things in public like teaching. Upon the moment I saw him, I just knew he would he the one to stand next to me for the rest of my life. So I proposed, he considered it for about a week before he accepted. We were married soon after. We consummated our marriage when I reached the legal age so don't be horrified." Hela too a deep breathe from her long explanation

"Technically she doesn't need to be attending school. She has a degree already but I think she just want to stir up commotion here. Since teacher and student relationship, especially with such a wide age gap, isn't common here as it is in Japan." Bella added

"Damn that's hot." Emmett said then added in vampire pitch "We should try to role play that out next time we move Rosie" Rose liked the idea and nodded. Great…we're going to suffer more gossip on the next place we move into.

"Hey you don't need to be in school too Belle. For an eighteen year old you have more degrees than most people in their 30s." Hela retorted back

"Which I kind of regret since I'm going to bore my ass off after High School, I didn't even bother filling out college applications and the teachers are bothering me about it. I mean how do I explain that I have higher education than they do?"

_As I said before my sister is cool_ – Emmett and Alice thought happily

_I wonder if she went into mechanics since she knows a lot about it, she must have_ – Rose

_Interesting…I'll test Bella's intellect later on chess_ – Jasper

Again, I am glad I won't be alone suffering all the surprises Bella throws out even though my brain is most likely to suffer more than theirs. I'm proud that I have such an intelligent soul mate. I'm getting used to calling her as such and I'm trying to embrace the fact that I have a soul. I frown; Bella should still consider college after high school. If she's still adamant on changing, then it's going to be a boring eternal life.

"Love you should consider college with me. It would be bearable to know you're near me than far away. Maybe you can try something new. What college did you attend before?" I said trying to dazzle her

Hela and Zach laughed out loud and we look at them questioningly. They sobered up and Hela explained.

"You mean t ask how many colleges she attended before not what. She started when she was four in Juilliard and graduated summa cum-laude with a doctorate of music degree by age seven. She composed and performed in the Philharmonics and even taught while she was there. It was very hush-hush, so no publicity."

"Holy shit! Eddie bro she beat you in music." My siblings seem to be glad that someone is better than me on something I am passionate about. Figures…

"Not true Emm. Edward is a great pianist." Bella rebuts and my dead heart swelled

"You're too modest right now my love, you really were serious when you said you can boast for a couple of weeks. I am humble with that compliment love especially when it's coming from you." I really and truly am. I feel insignificant compared to Bella right now. Maybe I shouldn't have bragged before now I'm at the opposite side of the playing field. Karma bites.

Now Zach is continuing where Hela left off "Let's see right after Juilliard she got her D.O. / M.D. using four Ivy League Colleges since she moved a lot and they are Harvard, Dartmouth, Princeton, and Yale. She taught music while she was in Harvard and Dartmouth. Hela continue please."

"She got her DTech from MIT during her Harvard years since both schools are in MA. She used Oxford and Cambridge to get her Masters in literature. She finished all that by age fifteen…and I don't know after that. Zach?"

"Well I don't know what she was majoring in but she was enrolled in University of Chicago before she got her amnesia." Zach finishes

My siblings and I are astounded. Then the questions came flying…

"How did you stay away from the media?" – Jasper

"How could you have finished all those in such short time?" - Rose

"Wow, I didn't think someone can beat the all skillful and knowing Eddie boy." That's not really a question but it's Emmett…we just can't do anything about him. Alice is being quiet and trying to see the future in vain. Bella probably started blocking her again.

"You stayed in Chicago?" Ok, that's all I manage to get out. My brain is completely and utterly fried from the – how does Emmett puts it…awesomeness – that is my Bella. I know I said that I love learning new things about my love but this is taking a toll on my mentality. And I have how many more days of this? Oh yeah, she said a couple of weeks. I know I have not been the purest of being but God please help my brain survive this.

"I forge my identity every time I finish a degree which definitely helped. Bribing the institute in regards to my privacy helped too and high connections in the media of course. I finished all those degrees in such a short time because having an astronomical IQ can really rock out high pretentious universities. And I have places all over since I travelled a lot and decided to stay at the one in Chicago" Bella explained nonchalantly

I am very much ecstatic that Bella is familiar with my hometown/city. "Both of us should go there one day." I whisper in her ear

"Just tell me when beloved." she whispered back. My heart feels like it grown wings and is flying around in my chest. She called me beloved; I can't remember a time other than today where she refer to me any other name than Edward.

"I see. That really took some planning. And…can we talk later about your forgery skills later." Jasper said and added in vampire pitch "That way we don't have to get our documents from Jenks and his successors and I won't need to scare them to keep their mouth shut about our never aging bodies. On another note, Bella has such high intellect now that she is human. How in the seven hell is she going to be once she's turned?"

"Awesome I have a really cool sister and she's a genius too." Emmett said then pitched in "She's going to be a super genius when she's turned. I'm going to say it again dude…immortalize."

"She's my sister too Emmett and best friend." Alice piped in

"This is all fun and all but guys we have five minutes till first bell. I suggest we hurry our ass up." Bella said and we went to our homeroom.

**End Chapter 7…TBC…**

**I know Renee's maiden name is Higginbotham but I needed to change it to something that describes Bella. Carreau is a demon-(ology) name meaning mercilessness. A short Charlie POV next IF I can fit it there.**

**Should I wait till the fic is done berfore correcting mistake on previous chapters or just do it now? Click the green button and review please. People stopped in and said "hi" last chapter… :)**


	9. Charlie Is Not Stupid

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything and I definitely do not own Charlie Swan's mind. If I do hell will break loose.**

**This is kind of a filler and has to make do until I have the next chapter completely solidify in my mind from the ground up. R&R Hope you enjoy…or not. This is confusing even to me and I wrote it. **

**Chapter 8: Charlie's Mind And Actions Are Confusing But He Is Not Stupid **

**CH-POV **

It's been such a slow day today, and then again this is Forks. Nothing exciting really ever happens here except "wild animal attacks" that never get solved. Right…animal attacks…I'm not stupid. I just don't voice all the truths from my thoughts all the time. I'm not a liar, the Chief of Police sort of is. It's just for the best that the general population doesn't know what actually happen behind unexplainable disappearances and murders.

My children know I'm not stupid. We just don't discuss everything we know to each other.

The Cullen family thinks they have the whole town fooled except Bella and the Quileute tribe. And I like them to think that I'm not an exception too but since the episode with Edward this morning that might not be the case anymore. Then again I told him I'm on the need to know basis so they won't confront me about their secret.

Not that it's actually a secret…they can thank my best friend Billy for that. He believes or thinks he knows I'm stupid. That's why he keeps trying to tell me their legends every chance he gets, every time something out of the ordinary turns up around here. He wants to warn me and thinks I'll start getting the gist of it if he continues telling me their legends. I got it the first time! The Chief just like to pretend that nothing unusual happens in our boring little town. Is that so wrong?

My children, especially Bella actually appreciates it. That's why she gives me expensive shotguns or fishing equipments on my birthdays. She also offers her holier than thou services whenever there's a problem the station comes across with and can't handle. Problems meaning that they are normal, natural and explainable. I pretend to not know that my house is filled with secret passages and compartments filled with weapons and hi-tech equipments that can rival the military. And I don't ask how she's able to do the things she does because as I said before I like to pretend that the Chief knows nothing about the unnaturalness in the world. But she knows I'm not stupid and that's all that matters.

Zach is more open to me than his twin and he purposely avoids anything unordinary which I'm glad. But that doesn't mean I don't know anything that he doesn't talk to me about in his life. I pretend not knowing the reason why Bella is hell bent on killing him...sometimes. I pretend not knowing the reason as to why she doesn't kill him. I pretended not knowing about the comas she gave to him before. I pretend that he and Bella get along fine. Bella will not kill him and that's a fact and that's all I needed to know.

I know Edward is going to be my son in law in the near future despite the fact he's on my list of least favorite people. I know that information due to the fact I have "cupid" for a granddaughter. Vivian doesn't really have any filter when talking about anything out of the ordinary but she doesn't even see me that often and when she does its less than half a day so it really doesn't matter. She makes sure her grandfather is not stupid about the things happening in the world even though I said that the Chief don't want to know everything.

The only real part of me is in the deepest recesses of my mind, so deep where no mind reader can reach. That part of me only comes out when I am safe from prying eyes and ears or when I need help from my children and sometimes their friends. Other than those times, then I'm just plain old regular Chief of Police of Forks Charlie Swan. And the Fork's Chief of Police does not see, hear and talk to paranormal beings, Charles Swan does. The Chief talks to mythical beings that only pretend to be humans and interacts with people in public. Paranormal and mythical, there's a fine line of difference in my book.

Speaking from Charlie not Charles, I pretend a lot of things.

I pretend to not know what Bella's life entails.

When Bella was thirteen and introduced me to her "friend" Vivian, I pretended I didn't see the matching wedding rings hanging on their necklaces.

I pretended I didn't saw the similarities of Bella's and Vivian's physical features on baby Viviella when they brought her over.

I pretended not knowing that Viviella was originally carried inside Bella.

I pretended not knowing that my granddaughter was transferred from Bella to Vivian when she wasn't even considered a fetus.

I pretended I didn't know that my granddaughter was genetically altered to add Vivian's genes.

I pretend I don't know what Billy is talking about. I pretend I don't know what's happening with the boys at the res.

I pretend to believe all the Cullen's cover story. I pretend they are just regular and ordinary humans.

I pretend to be an American with an American "accent". I, the Chief don't have a mix Irish and British accent. The Chief didn't come from the Swan Clan of Ireland and lived half of his young life in England.

I pretend that Charles Swan does not exist when I am in public.

I pretend I do not know anything beyond death than what is considered normal.

I pretend I'm just a regular ordinary person…most of the time.

See? I pretend a lot of things but it doesn't mean I know nothing. I am not stupid!

**End Chapter 8…TBC…**

**I hope this filler gives some insight…to what…I can't tell you. My mind is threatening me again, so I will obey. **


End file.
